Todavia piensas en mi?
by Deray
Summary: Sigues pensando en mi como antes? Sigues queriendome como en esos años...? NejiTenten [TERMINADO]
1. Contra ti?

**TODAVIA PIENSAS EN MI?**

Era un precioso dia en la Villa de la Hoja, los pajaros cantaban, las nubes se levantaban los niños se reian y bailaban en el patio de sus casas...

**Tenten:** NEJI HYÛGA ERES UN DESGRACIADO!

Er... bueno, no todo era paz y amor en esa villa. En un rinconcito, una pareja de ninjas

estaban discuitendo, bueno, en realidad la unica que gritaba era la chica.

**Tenten**: Neji Hyûga, como te has atrevido!

**Neji**: Pero si yo no he hecho nada...

**Tenten:** Y encima dices que no has hecho nada! Ayer te dije que quedabamos aqui a las cinco! Y vas y apareces una hora y media despues!

**Neji**: Pues porque me acabo de acordar.

**Tenten**: Cuando quedas con alguien, lo mas importante es que te acuerdes al dia

siguiente!

Tenten hablaba hechando chispas y parecia que a Neji le importaba mas que se lanzase contra el que lo que le estaba gritando.

**Neji:** Vamos Tenten, tranquilizate quieres? Que te parece si te invito a algo y olvidas esto eh?

Se notaba a la legua que eso era lo que Tenten queria oir, años atras quizas se hubiese

quitado ese pensamiento de la cabeza, pero ella sabia que le gustaba el Hyûga, y por eso no oponia resistencia a sus pateticas disculpas.

**Tenten:** Vale, pero te advierto que hoy estoy hambrienta.

Habian pasado ya diez años de aquello, pero Tenten, a sus veintidos, todavia seguia sintiendo lo mismo por el mismo chico. Parecia que a veces Neji le correspondia, pero ella sabía que eso eran imaginaciones suyas o intentos de tranquilizar a la colerica kunoichi por parte de el.

Ahora estaba a punto de realizarse la tercera prueba del torneo para jounin, ella estaba

clasificada, y Neji tambien.

Desde su cama, pensaba en como sería su vida si estuviese con el. Perfecta. Era una palabra, que segun Tenten, le definia, el era simplemente perfecto.

Cuando fue la hora, se levantó, se preparó los moños y salió de su casa hacía el estadio de Konoha.

Una vez allí se puso en fila con todos los clasificados, esperando a que les dijesen en que consistía la ultima prueba.

Al girar la cara, vio a Neji dos personas mas allá de ella. El ni se dio cuenta de que ella la estaba mirando. Mejor.

Despues de cinco minutos, la quinta Hokage Tsunade llegó al estadio con un pergamino.

**Tsunade:** Bien chicos, habeis llegao hasta aquí y os felicito, hemos podido comprobar que sereis unos grandes ninjas, pero esta es la ultima y mas dificil de las pruebas que tendreis que pasar. Ahora os nombraré a todos para que vengais a recojer las intrsucciones, la prueba será esta misma tarde.

**Tsunade:** Choji Akimichi!

Choji se acercó a la hokage y recogió el pergamino, después se dirigió hacia donde le

señalaban los jueces.

**Tsunade:** Ino Yamanaka!

Ino se acercó a la hokage y recogió el pergamino, después se dirigió hacia donde estaba

Choji.

**Tsunade:** Neji Hyûga!

Neji se acercó a la hokage y recogió el pergamino, después se dirigió hacia donde estaban los otros dos chicos.

**Tsunade**: Sakura Haruno!

Sakura se acercó a la hokage y recogió el pergamino, después se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demas y se puso al lado de Ino para comentar la prueba.

**Tsunade**: Tenten!

Tenten se acercó a la hokage y recogió el pergamino y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, poniendose en el sitio que habia dejado Sakura, al lado de Neji, y se quedó mirando su palida cara.

**Tsunade**: Kankurô!

Kankurô se acercó a la hokage y recogió el pergamino y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demas.

**Tsunade:** Bien, ya estais todos, ahora podeis leer los pergaminos e iros a entrenar, descansar o a mentalizaros para lo que os ha caido. En el pergamino viene TODO así que a parte de lo que pone, no necesitais saber nada mas. Podeis iros, buena suerte.

Una vez hubo terminado de hablar, todos se marcharon a sus casas.

Tenten alcanzó a Neji para irse juntos a casa.

**Tenten:** Has leido ya el pergamino?

**Neji**: Si, y yo que tu no estaría tan contenta.

**Tenten:** Porque?

**Neji:** La tercera prueba son combates individuales.

**Tenten**: Y cual es el problema? Yo la veo una prueba bastante facil, es la misma que pusieron para el examen de chunin.

**Neji:** Aquella vez fue diferente, eramos todos unos niños... ahora los combates son a muerte.

**Tenten:** Bueno, y aun asi, que hay de malo?

**Neji:** Leete el pergamino.

Tenten sacó el pergamino y empezó a leer en voz alta llegando rapido a la parte que le

importaba.

_"... la tercera prueba son combates individuales. Dichos combates no acabaran hasta que uno de los dos contrincantes muera. Los combates se realizaran de la siguiente manera:_

_Choji Akimichi vs Ino Yamanaka_

_Sakura Haruno vs Kankurô _

_Neji Hyûga vs ………._

Tenten se quedó sin habla antes de poder nombrar al contrincante de Neji.

**Tenten**: No puede ser...

En el pergamino ponia:

_Neji Hyûga_

_vs_

_Tenten_

**Tenten**: No, no puede ser, yo... yo no puedo...

Tenten estaba en shock, no podía creer que le tocase luchar contra Neji, a parte de el simple hecho que el era muchisimo mas fuerte que ella, simplemente ella no podía luchar sabiendo que uno de los dos moriría.

**Neji**: Tenten... estas bien?

**Tenten:** No... no estoy bien, claro que no estoy bien, COMO PUEDO ESTAR BIEN

SABIENDO QUE EN EL PROXIMO COMBATE TE TENGO QUE MATAR!

Tenten estaba muy alterada. No le cabía en la cabeza la idea de tener que enfrentarse así a el.

**Neji:** Tenten yo... tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esa regla... pero no se puede hacer nada, quizas sea mejor que te rindas...

Tenten se dio cuenta de que a el lo que le importaba no era que uno de los dos podía morir, si no que sabía del cierto que ella perdería y la tendria que matar... a el no le importaba lo mas minimo ella...

**Tenten:** No importa. Me voy.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su casa por un atajo para llegar antes.

Neji se quedó parado en medio de la calle. Con los ojos muy abiertos, y despues de un

momento reaccionó y se fue hacia su casa.

Se echó un rato en la cama y se quedó pensando un buen rato.

**Neji:** Porque no le puedo decir que no soy capaz de matarla? Por orgullo? Mi orgullo me impide decirle que no puedo... no, que no quiero matarla...

Despues de un rato, se levantó y fue hacía su cajón para sacar un foto de hacia mucho

tiempo... en la foto original salían Lee, el, Tenten y Gai sensei, pero el la había recortado y ahora solo se veía a Tenten y a el, esa foto le trajo muchos recuerdos...

_**Flashback**_

_**Lee**: Gai sensei, porque no nos hacemos una foto todos juntos para celebrar que Tenten y Neji ya son chunins?_

_**Gai**: Buena idea Lee._

_**Lee**: Gracias Sensei! _

_**Gai**: Lee!_

_**Lee**: Sensei!_

_**Gai**: Lee!_

_**Lee**: Sensei!_

_**Tenten**: Vamos, vamos, haced la foto ya!_

_**Lee**: Si!_

_**Tenten:** Neji, ven ponte a mi lado!_

_**Neji**: Y que mas da?_

_Tenten puso cara de ir a matarle._

_**Tenten:** Neji..._

_**Neji**: Bueno, quizas aquí me de menos el sol en los ojos..._

_**Fin Flashback**_

**Neji:** Aquel dia estuvo mas pesada que nunca, jeje, ya no es así, seguro que ha encontrado a otro que le hiciese mas caso que yo...

Neji notó un peso en el estomago.

**Neji:** Pero es que... yo no consigo olvidarla...

Con ese pensamiento, el Hyûga se consiguió quedar dormido.

Cuando volvió a despertar, escuchó que era porque estaban golpeando su ventana.

Cuando se asomó, vio que cierta kunoichi estaba manipulando un kunai con hilos de chakra para que picase en la ventana.

**Tenten:** Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

**Neji**: S-si..

Neji pensaba que no vendría como todos los dias para ir a entrenar, pensó que se iría ella sola hacia el estadio. Al fin y al cabo, habia sido duro para ella saber que se enfrentarian.

-

Hola! Beno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que os guste! Este NejiTenten lo he hecho mas que nada porque Lalaithchan lo pidió y empecé a pensar en hacer uno jeejeje Asi que gracias! Bueno, todavia estoy en proceso de hacer el segundo capitulo, así que de momento os tendreis que conformar con este! jejeje Arigatou!


	2. Enfrentados!

**CAP. 2 ENFRENTADOS!**

Neji pensaba que no vendría como todos los dias para ir a entrenar, pensó que se iría ella sola hacia el estadio. Al fin y al cabo, habia sido duro para ella saber que se enfrentarian.

**Tenten:** Bajas?

**Neji:** S-Si.

Neji bajó lo mas deprisa que pudo las escaleras de su casa.

Una vez abajo, se quedó mirando a Tenten con cara inexpresiva.

**Tenten:** Que pasa?

**Neji:** Nada, nada...

Siguieron su camino en un silencio incomodo, pero a los pocos metros, Tenten lo rompió.

**Tenten**: Te has estado entrenando?

**Neji:** No, la verdad es que me he quedado dormido.

La siguiente vez que habló la kunoichi, lo hizo con voz muy triste.

**Tenten:** Estas seguro de que vas a ganar verdad?

Neji se dio cuenta de que Tenten estaba dolida.

**Neji:** No, no, es solo que... me he puesto a pensar y me he quedado dormido.

Tenten lo miró.

**Tenten:** En que pensabas?

Neji evitó la mirada de Tenten, y de repente le parecieron inmensamente interesantes los arboles queh abía a los lados del camino hacia el estadio.

**Neji:** En nada en particular...

**Tenten:** Ah...

Tras unos minutos mas de camino en silencio llegaron al estadio.

**Neji:** Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

**Tenten:** Si, creo que me iré con Sakura para el combate de Ino y Choji, el nuestro es el ultimo, asi que ya nos veremos luego.

Sin mirar al Hyûga la chica se fue con paso ligero hacia dentro del estadio.

Neji se quedó un poco perplejo, pero se dio cuenta de que en esos momentos Tenten queria el minimo contacto posible con el, asi se encamino hacia dentro del estadio donde estaba todo el mundo en espera del combate.

Durante el combate, bastante emocionante, todo hay que decirlo, Neji no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba la chica de los moños, que comentaba aparentemente alegre con Sakura el combate de sus compañeros.

El habia sopesado seriamente la posibilidad se retirarse, pero sabia perfectamente que Tenten no lo aceptaria, sabia que si se retiraba Tenten pensaria que lo hacia porque estaba seguro de ganar, pero no era así, simplemente era incapaz de luchar a muerte contra ella, ultimamente se daba cuenta de que en los entrenamientos no utilizaba toda su potencia por miedo a lastimarla.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tenten**: Vamos Neji tu puedes hacerlo mejor!_

_**Neji:** No seas pesada Tenten!_

_**Tenten:** Pero esque si no te esfuerzas, en los combates reales no podras sacar todo tu potencial!_

_**Neji:** Sabes que si lo saco ahora te haría pedazos._

_Tenten sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a Neji... para soltarle un potente puñetazo._

_**Tenten:** Tan debil me crees!_

_A cincuenta metros)_

_**Neji**: No era eso lo que queria decir!_

_**Tenten**: Me da igual, ahoravas a entrenat con los arboles! Adios!_

_**End of Flashback**_

Ino había vencido a Choji, y el combate entre Kankurô y Sakura estaba a punto de termianr con la victoria del primero, pronto les llegaría su turno.

Miró hacía donde estaba Tenten, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Cuando fue a buscarla el combate finalizó proclamando vencedor a Kankurô. Ya les tocaba.

Se dirigió al centro del estadio, pensando en encontrarla alli, pero no parecía ella, estaba como ausente, su mente y su cuerpo estaban separados.

El sabía porque estaba así, estaba intentando relajarse lo maximo posible con el enemigo delante, y por lo visto lo estaba consiguiendo.

A Neji le pareció oportuno despertarla ya de su trance.

**Neji:** Eh Tenten, te toca luchar!

Tenten abrió lentamente los ojos y subió la cabeza para mirarle.

**Tenten:** Lucha con todas tus fuerzas Neji Hyûga, no te importe matarme!

La kunoichi estaba extrañamente seria, como si hubiese asimilado la muerte.

**Neji:** Aunque deseo ganar, no te pienses que por ser un Hyûga soy indestructible.

Tenten dejó escapar una risa triste.

**Tenten:** Para mi si lo eres...

Neji la miró a los ojos y le dijo seriamente.

**Neji:** Si piensas así, preparate para morir.

Para Tenten eso fue como un jarro de agua fria volcado encima suyo, sabía que Neji era arrogante, frio, inexpresivo, y habia asimilado que por ella sentía amistad, si se podia llamar así, pero oir de sus propios labios que la iba a matar, le arrebató todas las fuerzas que había conseguido reunir.

Neji no podia creer lo que acababa de decir, sabía que no lo pensaba, ni en el mas recondito rincon de su mente, pensaba llegar hasta el final en ese combate. Pero algo le había impulsado a decir aquella frase. Supuso que con el espiritu fuerte de Tenten, se lo tomaria como un reto... pero no podia estar mas equivocado.

**Arbitro**: Comenzad!

Neji se quedó mirando a Tenten para ver si atacaba. Pero al ver que ella esperaba lo mismo se decidió atacar con su tipica tecnica, especialmente para que ella esquibase y parase todos sus golpes.

Cuando estaba a pocos centimetros de ella, notó que estaba como embelesada, y sin poder evitarlo el primer golpe le impactó de pleno en su estomago, lo que le hizo sangrar por la boca, pero a la vez despertar de su trance haciendo que atacara furiosamente a su contrincante.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron una continua lluvia de golpes y tecnicas variadas.

Al cuarto de hora ambos estaban heridos aunque Tenten estaba mas afectada.

**Tenten:** Vamos Neji yo se que puedes hacerlo mejor!

**Neji:** Pero no sabes lo que dices o que te pasa?

**Tenten:** Se perfectamente lo que digo, Neji Hyûga! No pienso ganar porque a ti no te de la gana luchar al 100 ! Me estas humillando! Que pasa! No soy suficientemente buena ni siquiera para que me mates?

La ultima frase encendio el espiritu del chico, y adopto la postura para hacer la tecnica de los 64 puntos Hakke.

Al comenzar a atacar, penso que Tenten tambien estaba preparada, auque no acerto, no andaba muy lejos. Tenten estaba perfectamente preparada para los golpes, pero era cierto, todavia no era suficientemente buena para pararlos.

**Neji"pensando":** Por favor, para los golpes, tu sabes Tenten, esto no lo hemos practicado pero es lo mismo un poco mas rapido...

**Tenten"pensando":** No puedo, esto es demasiado para mi, lo intento pero no puedo...

Cuando acabo la tecnica, al abrir los ojos vio a la kunoichi tendida en el suelo varios metros mas alla.

**Neji:** Tenten!

**Arbitro:** Tenten no puede seguir, el ganador es Neji Hyûga.

Neji sin escuchar los gritos de la gente salio corriendo hacia donde estaba estaba Tenten.

**Neji:** Tenten, Tenten, porfavor, levantate!

**Arbitro:** Eh chico, deja que se la lleven, ya has ganado.

**Neji:** No, no, pero yo no la he matado!

**Arbitro:** Eso ya lo diran los medicos, el caso es que no puede seguir.

Neji no podia asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

**Neji"pensando": **No, no la he matado, esta incosciente, por favor, que este inconsciente...

Se fue corriendo detras de la camilla haciendo caso omiso al arbitro. Se estuvo la tarde esperando en la puerta del quirofano a que le dijesen algo, cuando slaio un medico.

**Neji:** Esta viva? Esta bien?

**Doctor:** Vera, Tenten...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola! Bueno hasta aquí el 2º capitulo! Espero que os haya gustado… estoy ya a medias del tercero, así que pronto lo continuaré :P Bueno, espero vuestros reviews que por cierto me han gustado muxo:P Bueno, gracias!


	3. Porque yo te quiero!

**CAP. 3 PORQUE YO TE QUIERO...**

**Medico:** Vera, Tenten... está muy mal.

Neji estaba sentado en la sala de espera muy nervioso, y al oir al medico, se lebantó de un bote y corrió hacia el.

**Neji:** Está viva!

**Medico:** Si, si está viva, pero la tendremos que tener en observación bastante tiempo, porque está en un coma bastante profundo.

**Neji:** Puedo entrar a verla?

**Medico:** Si, pero poco tiempo, necesita muchisimo reposo para que tenga fuerzas para despertar.

Neji entró en la habitación y lo que vió le derrumbó por completo: Vió una Tenten completamente debil y rodeada de aparatos medicos que seguramente la mantenían con vida. Le habían deshecho los moños y el pelo le caía por los hombros. Era realmente hermosa... pero ahora el había estado a punto de destruir esa belleza.

Neji se acercó a la cama, cogió una silla para sentarse al lado de Tenten cogió una mano entre las suyas sintiendo su debil calidez.

**Neji:** Tenten... yo, no se si puedes oirme, pero solo quería decirte que esto no tendria que haber pasado...

Cada palabra que decía le dolía como un puñal en su pecho, y al terminar la frase, no aguanto el dolor y unas silenciosas lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla hasta la mano que sostenía.

**Neji:** Cuando me dijistes que te estaba humillando, pensé que era un reto, pensé que tu también estabas preparada, que lo tenias todos controlado, que pararías todos mis golpes! Yo, yo, yo nunca hubiese querido que te pasase esto!

**Neji:** Nunca te lo he dicho pero... en los entrenamientos contigo, nunca he podido sacar toda mi potencia, no podia pensar en hacerte daño.

_"No podia pensar en hacerte daño...yo nunca hubiese querido que te pasase esto..."_

En su estado de inconsciencia, Tenten empezó a escuchar la voz de alguien diciendole esas cosas...

**Tenten"subconsciente":** Quien es? Quien me está hablando? Su voz me resulta familiar, pero no puede ser, es imposible, el nunca diria eso...

**Neji:** A mi también me afectó mucho tener que luchar contra tí Tenten, estuve peleando precisamente para que parases todos mis golpes, no se porque hice la ultima tecnica, no tendría que haberla hecho...

**Tenten"subconsciente":** No puede ser, es imposible que Neji me esté diciendo esto. Ahora resulta que la inconsciencia produce alucinaciones...

**Neji:** No, no se siquiera porque digo todo esto...

**Tenten"subconsciente":** Ves, este es el Neji que yo conozco.

**Neji:** ... si igualmente no me oyes. Quizás te lo tendría que haber dicho antes, pero sé que no te hubiese gustado, y me hubieses pegado e insultado como haces siempre... aunque no me importa, porque...porque, porque yo...

**Tenten"subconsciente":** Que vas a decir Neji Hyûga...

**Neji**: ...Porque yo te quiero!

Tenten notó un levisimo cosquilleo en la mano, que en realidad era un fuerte apretón, Neji la había apretado entre las suyas y la tenía frente a su cara.

**Neji:** No, no lo entiendo porque tuve que hacerlo.

**Tenten"subconsciente":** Fui yo. Yo te probqué. Si no hubiese dicho nada esto no hubiese pasado.

**Neji:** Supongo que cuando despiertes no querrás saber nada mas de mi en tu vida, y lo entiendo, a fin de cuentas he estado a punto de matarte...

**Tenten"subconsciente":** Ahora es cuando mas cerca quiero tenerte Neji, todo esto no ha sido nada en comparación con todas las veces que me has herido en el corazon, y te lo he perdonado.

**Neji:** Creo que lo minimo que puedo hacer es cuidarte hasta que despiertes.

Tenten se sentía extremadamente impotente al oir eso y no poder hacer nada mas que escuchar.

De repente una lagrima salió de sus ojos cerrados y surcó su megilla para caer en la almohada.

Neji que no dejaba de mirarla, le acarició la cara para secarle la lagrima, pero al notar la calidez de su piel no pudo reitar la mano y se quedó acariciando su cara un poco mas.

**Neji:** Tu siempre has admirado mi fuerza. iempre le decías a Lee que dejase de retarme, que jamas conseguiria vencerme... que era un genio. Mira a lo que me ha llevado ser un genio, a herir lo que mas quiero.

**Tenten"subconsciente":** Neji, un genio siempre es un genio, y todos cometemos errores, ademas esto a sido un accidente. Te vi la cara que ponías cuando vistes que no podía con tus ataques... estabas asustado.

**Neji:** Si te mueres... yo no se que voy a hacer, pero se que te despertarás y lo primero que harás será reprocharme no haber tenido cuidado... al in y a lcabo no me importaria... porque estarías viva.

**Tenten"subconsciente":** Pues claro que voy a sobrevivir, lo dudas?

El medico entró en la habitación y advirtió a Neji que le quedaba muy poco tiempo porque le iban a dar el tratamiento dentro de nada a Tenten.

Neji se acercó mas la mano de Tenten y le dio un leve beso.

**Neji:** Cuidate...

**Tenten"subconsciente":** Por supuesto que lo haré.

Neji se levantó y le volvió a colocar la mano encima de la cama. Cuando salió de la habitación, se quedó un momento pensando... ella era una chica fuertisima, superaría todo esto, por supuesto.

Le indicaron que tenía que volver con los otros vencedores al estadio para que les dijesen el resultado de sus combates.

Y de camino al estadio se encontró con Lee, que le había estado observando todo el combate.

**Neji:** Lee, yo no se si quiero...

**Lee**: Claro que quieres Neji, no te vas a rendir ahora no? Eres uno de los candidatos mas fuertes, y el que tiene mas opciones para pasar a jounin, ahora lo vas a dejar?

**Neji**: No, pero no se, no me parece bien del todo estar aquí. Imaginate que me ascienden, no estaría del todo orgulloso, yo aqui y...

**Lee:** Lo dices por Tenten verdad?

**Neji:** Pues si...

Lee se acercó a Neji y le puso una mano en el hombro hablandole francamente.

**Lee:** Neji, Tenten te quiere. Y por eso estara muy orgullosa cuando despierte de saber que te han ascendido. Creeme, la conozco, y tu tambien, y si te retiras ahora nunca te lo va a perdonar.

Neji abrazó a Lee desahogandose por primera vez desde el final del combate, y lloró en silencio.

Lee correspondió al abrazo y sonrió.

**Lee**: Venga, sal ahí y demuestra quien ha sido mi mayor rival y porqué.

Neji sonrió despues de varias horas y alzó una ceja.

Neji: Perdona, pero tendrias que ser tu quien esté orgulloso de que te considere mi rival?

Lee sonrió abiertamente y alzó el pulgar haciendo brillar sus dientes.

**Lee:** Y eso que mas da, anda y sal!

Neji se separó de su amigo, y se encaminó decidido hacia el terreno de combate.

Alli estaban en fila todos los clasificados. Kankurô e Ino. Faltaba el, y no tardó en reunirse con sus compañeros.

A los cinco minutos llegó la hokage.

oooooooooooo

Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en poner este capitulo, pero he tenido algunos problemillas con el ordenador, he tenido muchisimos examenes…. Bueno, pero por fin! Aquí teneis el tercer cap.! Gracias por los reviews!


	4. Has despertado

**CAP. 4 HAS DESPERTADO...**

Allí estaban en fila todos los clasificados. Kankurô e Ino. Faltaba el, y no tardó en reunirse con sus compañeros.

A los cinco minutos llegó la hokage.

La quinta hokage de la villa oculta de la hoja, se puso en medio del estadio y saludó a los ninjas clasificados con un gesto de la cabeza, luego se giró al público y comenzó hablar.

**Tsunade:** Bienvenidos a todos a esta final del examen de ascenso a jounin en la villa oculta de la hoja, gracias por haber venido todos, y quiero felicitar a los clasificados, lo habéis hecho muy bien chicos.

Los tres ninjas contestaron con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

**Tsunade**: Bueno, pues empecemos con la recta final chicos ;)

Hasta Tsunade se transportó un ninja con un sobre y se lo entregó.

Tsunade lo recogió y luego se dirigió a los ninjas con una sonrisa en la cara.

**Tsunade:** Acercaos por favor.

Los tres ninjas se acercaron a la hokage y esperaron nerviosos la decisión que ponía en ese sobre.

**Neji"pensando":** Dilo ya maldita sea...

**Kankuro"pensando":** Los tendría que haber manipulado a todos para que me pusieran la mejor nota...

**Ino"Pensando":** Dios mío, tengo todas las puntas abiertas... ay pero que estoy pensando... Choji ha explotado como un globo... madre mía o.o

**Tsunade"pensando":** A ver quien será el elegido de estos niños y me puedo ir un rato a descansar...

Tsunade abrió lentamente el sobre, y sacó el papel donde ponía el nombre del único ascendido.

**Tsunade:** Bueno, los jueces de esta prueba han decidió ascender al ninja...

En la habitación numero 32 del hospital de Konoha, una muy herida Tenten se despertaba de su corto letargo.

Movió un poco la cabeza a un lado por si había alguien, pero se encontró con que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Puede que así fuese mejor, ya se enterarían de que había despertado cuando entrasen.

Pensó un rato en lo que le había dicho unas horas antes Neji. Era verdad o lo había dicho por pena? Realmente lo había escuchado o había sido un sueño?

No. Parecía tan real que no podía haber sido un sueño. Neji había entrado en la habitación y le había dicho que la quería... aún habiéndolo vivido le parecía totalmente increíble.

A los dos minutos entró la enfermera Reiko Takani para tomarle el pulso y se encontró con que estaba con los ojos abiertos.

**Reiko:** Oh, ya has despertado! Vaya, nos ha dicho el doctor que eras muy fuerte, pero no me imaginaba que despertases tan rápido!

Tenten sonrió débilmente pero con un punto de orgullo. Vaya, así que la gente decía que era fuerte...

**Reiko:** Espera un momento que llamo al doctor.

La enfermera Takani salió con paso ligero de la habitación y llegó al despacho del doctor que atendía a Tenten en pocos minutos.

**Reiko:** Doctor, lamento molestar, pero Tenten ha despertado y parece estar bastante bien, creo que debería ir a verla.

**Doctor:** Enseguida voy a verla.

Reiko salió del despacho y se dirigió a la habitación de Tenten.

**Reiko:** Tienes que estar muy contenta Tenten, has tenido un chico cuidándote todo el día, se preocupaba mucho por ti. Si ni siquiera quería ir a su propia ceremonia de ascenso a jounin por no dejarte sola! Chica tienes mucha suerte!

Tenten se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

**Tenten:** Solo viene para que no me enfade luego.

La enfermera se sorprendió ante el comentario.

**Reiko:** Pues para hacerlo solo por eso, se le veía muy preocupado...

La enfermera se acercó a Tenten y le dijo en tono confidente:

**Reiko:** No quiero parecer entrometida, pero estuvo llorando bastante rato mientras te cogia la mano...

Tenten se quedó mirando a la enfermera sin saber que decir, pues lo sabía todo. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, entró por la puerta de la habitación el doctor Takahashi.

**Dr.Takahashi:** Y bien, como está nuestra paciente?

**Tenten:** Me encuentro bastante bien.

**Dr.Takahashi:** Creo que debería decirte, que estos golpes no son normales, lo sabes no?

Tenten puso cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

**Tenten:** Por supuesto que no son normales, primero porque son de una lucha a muerte y segundo porque me los ha hecho Neji Hyûga.

**Dr.Takahashi:** No, no me refiero a eso, quiero decir, que estos golpes, son totalmente superficiales teniendo en cuenta la técnica. Esa es una técnica para matar, y a ti te la han aplicado simplemente para dejarte K.O

Tenten se sorprendió. O sea que al final había conseguido frenar su propio ataque, y todo por no matarla...

De la cara de Tenten salieron dos solitarias lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas, dejando escapar un inaudible _"baka..."_

**Dr.Takahashi:** Lo malo, es que seguramente el también tendrá heridas por intentar frenar un ataque tan potente. Aunque el seguramente todavía no se habrá dado cuenta porque esas heridas tarda mas en notarse.

**Tenten:** Entonces tendrían que avisarle no?

**Dr.Takahashi:** No, mejor que no, porque ahora están anunciando a los ascendidos si no lo han hecho ya.

Cuando hubo terminado su reconocimiento, el doctor dejó a Tenten sola en su habitación, dejándole tiempo para pensar en todo.

Tenten se sentó apretando las rodillas contra su pecho, le debía importar mucho a ese baka, si había frenado ese gran ataque...

Cuando las lagrimas ya empezaban a surgir en sus ojos, notó la presencia de alguien en la puerta de su habitación y se giró rápidamente.

Tenten estaba con el pelo suelto, y eso le hacia un aspecto realmente hermoso.

Neji estaba mirándola como a un milagro, se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si la quisiese pegar a el.

**Neji:** Pensé que no saldrías de esta!

Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Neji, Tenten no pudo reprimir por más tiempo las lágrimas, aunque tampoco una sonrisa de felicidad, por saber que había estado tan preocupado.

**Tenten:** Como puedes pensar eso de mi, crees que me moriría así como así? Todavía no me conoces Neji Hyûga, estoy inmunizada a ti.

Neji la separó un poco y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

**Neji:** Tenten, yo... yo quiero decirte una cosa...

Tenten le miró, y una tierna sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

**Tenten:** Tranquilo, ya lo se.

**Neji:** S-si?

**Tenten:** Claro, y no me importa, si te sientes tan débil no me importa dejar de entrenar por un tiempo :P

Una súper-mega-hiper vena salió en la frente de Neji.

**Neji:** Acabas de romper un momento romántico que jamás se volverá a repetir, así que, Tenten, te quedas sin saber que te quiero.

Neji la soltó y se giró riéndose, cruzando los brazos como un niño pequeño.

**Tenten**: Oh vamos, señor cubito de hielo, date la vuelta y deja de reírte como un bebé.

**Neji:** Ya veo que tú no necesitas el Byakugan.

**Tenten:** Para saber que es lo que haces no. Te conozco muy bien ;)

Neji se giró y miró desafiante a Tenten.

**Neji:** Pues parece que no te ha servido de mucho, porque no parecías prevenir mucho lo que hacia cuando te ataque.

Tenten puso cara de dolida y volvió a hundir la cara en las rodillas.

**Tenten:** Te parece gracioso que haya estado a punto de morirme? Te parece gracioso que esté en la cama de un hospital?

Neji se acercó a Tenten y le puso una mano en la espalda mientras ella se reía interiormente por la inocencia de su amigo.

**Neji:** Vamos Tenten, no te pongas así, solo era una broma...

Tenten levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a sus blancos ojos.

**Tenten:** Acércate Neji...

Neji se acercó hacia Tenten, desconcertado por la orden de su amiga.

Tenten empezó a acercar su cara a la de Neji, cogiendole la mejilla con su mano, y acariciándole la cara lentamente, fue acercándose mas y mas, hasta que...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bueno! Lo siento por tardar tantísimo! Pero ya sabéis, exámenes, exámenes y exámenes! Espero que os guste este capitulo! Siento ser tan mala y dejar el final del capitulo en suspense, pero es que si no no tiene emoción! jejejeje no me matéis :P aunque lo he dejado perfectamente para que os imaginéis lo que pasara! ;) Gracias y dejad reviews!


	5. Aishiteru

**CAP.5 AISHITERU**

Tenten levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a sus blancos ojos.

**Tenten**: Acércate Neji...

Neji se acercó hacia Tenten, desconcertado por la orden de su amiga.

Tenten empezó a acercar su cara a la de Neji, cogiendole la mejilla con su mano, y acariciándole la cara lentamente, fue acercándose más y más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro...

**Gai:** Hola alumnos!

Gai hizo una entrada espectacular con sus blanquísimos dientes profident y su maravilloso dedo pulgar en alto.

Las caras de los dos ninjas, se pusieron excesivamente rojas, y se separaron de un bote el uno del otro, mirando a su antiguo maestro con cara de reprimir unos enormes impulsos asesinos.

**Neji y Tenten**: Hola Gai-sensei... ''''

**Gai**: Que os pasa! Arriba esos ánimos! No pasa nada si no os han ascendido! Tenten, tu no tienes la culpa estabas inconsciente, y Neji no pasa nada que hayan elegido a Kankurô en vez de a ti, lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste!

**Neji:** No estoy preocupado Gai-sensei, no pasa nada.

**Gai:** Y entonces a que vienen esas caras tan largas?

**Tenten:** Gai-sensei estábamos hablando...

**Gai:** Ah! Así que os he interrumpido! Vaya, lo siento mucho uuuu

Neji y Tenten soltaron un largo suspiro de cansancio.

**Tenten:** No pasa nada Sensei... uu

**Gai:** No, no, no. Yo mejor me voy ya y os dejo hablando. El fuego de la juventud arde en vosotros, y si me quedo en medio puedo apagarlo! Ay... juventud lindo tesoro... v.v Bueno, me voy a ver a Lee!

Recobrando su vitalidad, Gai se despidió de ellos con una mega sonrisa y se fue corriendo a ver a su casi clónico alumno.

Una vez solos en la habitación, ya no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara.

**Tenten:** Esto... yo...

**Neji:** No, no pasa nada...

Seguían estando rojos, y eso les nublaba la mente, pero consiguieron hacer el esfuerzo de mirarse de nuevo a la cara.

**Neji:** Tenten, yo... lo que te dije antes, lo decía en serio...yo te quiero...

Tenten se sonrojo levemente, pero logró esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

**Tenten:** Yo también...

Neji se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

**Neji:** Pensé... que lo que habías hecho antes, solo había sido un impulso, algo sin importancia.

Tenten había mantenido la cabeza baja, pero tras ese comentario, la levantó y miró de nuevo directamente a los blancos ojos del Hyûga.

**Tenten:** Un beso con Neji Hyûga no se puede hacer solo por un impulso... la gente no sabe apreciarte.

Neji se fue acercando más a la kunoichi.

**Neji:** Y porque no puedo ser victima del impulso de alguien...?

Tenten sonrió y también empezó a acercarse.

**Tenten:** Pues porque para darte un beso, hay que pensárselo bien... porque eres impredecible... además, la gente solo te ve como un gran ninja, no ven al hombre que hay detrás...

No le hizo falta contestar al halago, sus caras se habían vuelto a juntar lo suficiente, y esta vez no les interrumpiría **nadie**...

Sus labios se fueron acercando en un tímido beso, que al poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso mas apasionado. Sus bocas habían estado tanto tiempo buscándose, que ahora que se habían encontrado, no se dejarían escapar tan fácilmente.

Entre los brazos de Neji, Tenten pudo articular una sola palabra, pero que significaba mucho para ellos dos.

**Tenten:** Aishiteru...

**Neji**: Yo también...

Neji miró la hora, eran las doce y media. Tenten tendría que descansar para recuperarse.

**Neji:** Tenten, sería mejor que durmieses un poco, tienes que descansar para poder salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Tenten se abrazó más fuerte a Neji.

**Tenten:** No, no quiero que te vayas.

**Neji**: Si quieres me puedo quedar aquí contigo.

Tenten recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Neji, cerrando los ojos.

**Tenten:** Si por favor...

Así, abrazados, pasaron la noche los dos ninjas, en la cama del hospital. Pero a la mañana siguiente...

**Tenten:** Buenos días...

Neji no respondía.

**Tenten:** Neji?

**Tenten:** Neji!

Tenten se giró para vera Neji, que al parecer seguía dormido, y decidió moverle un poco.

**Tenten:** Neji despierta...

Al ver que Neji no despertaba, decidió tomarle el pulso, era muy débil. Con la bata de enferma, decidió salir al pasillo con esfuerzo para pedir ayuda.

**Tenten**: Por favor ayúdenme! Por favor ayuda!

La enfermera Reiko Takani se acercó rápidamente a ella y la sujetó de los brazos intentando tranquilizarla.

**Reiko:** Que pasa?

A Tenten se le escapaban las lágrimas, recordando lo que le había dicho el doctor.

**Tenten:** Es Neji, no responde, se quedó aquí a dormir, y ahora no responde, tiene el pulso muy débil ayúdale por favor, el doctor dijo que el también sufriría daños pos el ataque!

**Reiko:** Vale Tenten, ahora necesito que te tranquilices, porque te recuerdo que tú todavía estas recuperándote.

**Tenten:** Pero el está inconsciente y yo no! Por favor ayúdale ya!

**Reiko:** De acuerdo, vamos hacia allá, pero tienes que relajarte o acabaras como el

Se dirigieron hacia la habitación, en la que Neji yacía en la cama, mas pálido de lo habitual y luchando por respirar.

Reiko se acercó para ver que le pasaba, y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

**Reiko:** Vaya...está peor de lo que pensaba... tendré que llamar al doctor Takahashi. Tenten, quédate aquí con el. Vuelvo enseguida, a cualquier mejora o empeoramiento avisa a alguien de acuerdo?

Tenten asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su cama. Todavía bastante nerviosa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Hola! Aquí tenéis el capitulo! Bueno, tranquilo todo el mundo, que aunque parezca que va a pasar algo al final del capitulo, tranquilos que a Neji no le pasara nada grave! Está un poco malito pero ya esta, se curara pronto! Gracias por los reviews y por llamarme fumada ¬¬ jejeje Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	6. Visitas!

_**CAP.6 VISITAS!**_

Reiko se acerco para ver que le pasaba, y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

**Reiko:** Vaya...esta peor de lo que pensaba... tendré que llamar al doctor Takahashi. Tenten, quédate aquí con el. Vuelvo enseguida, a cualquier mejora o empeoramiento avisa a alguien de acuerdo?

Tenten asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su cama. Todavía bastante nerviosa y le cogio la mano a Neji.

**Tenten:** Vamos Neji, si yo me he despertado, ahora tienes que hacerlo tu...

A los pocos minutos llegaron la enfermera y el doctor, y rápidamente se pusieron a reanimar a Neji.

Tenten se había alejado un poco, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa para ver lo que estaba pasando, simplemente se sentó en la butaca que había en la habitación y se cojio las rodillas apretándolas contra el pecho.

En poco tiempo, consiguieron establecer el pulso del ninja, y pudieron dejarle descansar. Pero antes de salir, le explicaron lo que pasaba a Tenten.

**Dr.Takahashi:** Tenten, como te dije, Neji esta así por parar el ataque, de momento estos son los únicos síntomas, así que no hay que preocuparse, si le pasase algo mas, no dudes en avisarnos, pero por lo general, no le debería de dar mas problemas de acuerdo?

**Tenten:** O sea, que ya puede seguir normal, esto no ha sido nada no?

**Dr.Takahashi:** Exactamente, esto ha sido una especie de bache que no debería de dar problemas nunca más.

Tenten sonrió y le estrecho la mano al doctor.

**Tenten:** Muchas gracias doctor.

**Dr.Takahashi:** Pero aunque el sea el mas enfermo ahora, te recuerdo que tu te estas recuperando eh, así que no te olvides de cuidarte tu también vale?

**Tenten:** Vale, tranquilo, me cuidare

Con un gesto de la mano, el doctor se fue junto a la enfermera y les dejaron descansar un rato.

Tenten se acerco a su cama, y se sentó junto a Neji acariciándole la cara.

**Tenten:** Estas mejor?

Neji no respondió, pues seguía durmiendo, pero al notar el contacto de Tenten apretó levemente la mano.

Tenten le dio un beso en la frente, ahora descubierta, y se sentó en la butaca de al lado, para seguir descansando ella.

Cuando cayó la noche, Tenten se despertó de su corto sueño.

**Tenten:** Vaya, me he quedado dormida...

Cuando fue a mirar a la cama, Neji ya no estaba.

**Tenten:** Mierda...

Pero enseguida, se escucho la cadena del baño, y Neji salio lentamente, se notaba que le seguía doliendo, pero ya estaba casi curado del todo.

**Tenten:** Neji, me habías asustado.

**Neji:** Lo siento.

Neji se acerco más a Tenten, y se agacho para estar a su altura.

**Neji:** Tenten, que me ha pasado?

**Tenten:** Veras, cuando desperté, me dijeron que había sido algo extrañísimo porque la mayoría de los que sufren el ataque de los 64 puntos Hakke, no sobreviven para contarlo, y yo en cambio, me había despertado en pocas horas.

**Tenten:** El doctor me dijo, que eso se debía a que tú habías parado inconscientemente el ataque para hacerme el mínimo daño, pero también dijo, que por hacer eso, el ataque se había vuelto contra ti, y que tarde o temprano empezarías a notar dolor...

**Neji:** Vaya... así que todo esto me pasa por intentar salvarte la vida...

**Neji**: Me alegro de haberlo hecho...

**Tenten:** Y yo te lo agradezco... de verdad...

En pocos minutos, tuvieron a Naruto y Hinata, que ahora estaban saliendo juntos, a Sasuke solo y visiblemente destrozado, puesto que Sakura había muerto en los combates y ellos estaban juntos, a Lee, y a Kiba que venía como no, con su fiel amigo Akamaru.

**Naruto:** Que! Como estáis!

**Hinata:** Te-te encuentras me-mejor Te-Tenten?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Lee:** Como están mis compañeros!

**Kiba:** Como andáis chicos?

**Akamaru:** Guau guau!

Tenten y Neji sonrieron a lo visitantes, y les respondieron bastante alegres de su visita.

**Tenten:** Yo ya m estoy recuperando, pero aquí el señor, no quiere quedarse quieto ni un minuto.

**Neji:** Porque no puedo, tengo que entrenar, si no entreno y solo me dedico a no hacer nada, luego cuando quiera volver, no podré!

**Hinata:** Neji-san, pe-pero si no descansas, n-no podrás vo-volver a entrenar n-nunca mas.

**Naruto**: Hinata tiene razón! Y sería una gran perdida para la villa de la hoja tenerte aquí tirado como florero... o panadero! Jajajaja!

**Akamaru**: Guau guau, guau guau guau guau! Guau guau?

Todos miraron a Akamaru sin entender ni un ladrido, y luego inmediatamente miraron a Kiba, para que les tradujera.

**Kiba:** Akamaru dice que Naruto tiene razón, que sería una pena no volver a verte luchar, Neji.

Tenten miró a Neji y sonrió satisfecha.

**Tenten:** Ves como tenía razón?

**Neji:** Vale, vale me estaré quieto, pero por favor, deja de ser tan pesaaaada TT

**Tenten:** Que yo soy pesada?

Tenten se giró al resto de sus compañeros y les miró sorprendida.

**Tenten:** Chicos, soy pesada?

Todos se miraron nerviosos, no sabían que contestar a una chica tan temperamental como lo era Tenten.

**Naruto:** Esto... eh... Hinata-chan no teníamos que ir a visitar a Iruka-sensei? Nos dijo que nos pasásemos por su casa!

**Hinata:** Es verdad! Cuidaros chicos, sayonara!

**Akamaru:** Guau guau guau guau!

**Kiba:** Tienes razón Akamaru, tengo que bañarte, hasta otra chicos!

Tenten se quedó de piedra al ver que todos se iban ante su pregunta.

**Tenten:** Eso es un si?

Por primera vez en la tarde, Sasuke habló.

**Sasuke:** Lamento estropear la escenita cómica, pero creo que me voy a ir, tengo que hablar con los Haruno...

Neji le miró serio, y con un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos.

**Neji:** No te preocupes Sasuke... y cuídate, se que es duro, pero espero que lo superes.

**Sasuke:** Gracias...

Con la cabeza gacha, Sasuke salió de la habitación hacia la residencia de los Haruno.

**Lee:** Pobre Sasuke...

**Tenten:** Si... tiene que estar destrozado...

**Neji**: Lo superará, Sasuke es fuerte y lo superará.

**Tenten:** Eso espero...

Lee se volvió hacia ellos y les sonrió como su maestro Gai.

**Lee:** Bueno compañeros! Tengo cosas que hacer! Os dejo que os recuperéis! Cuidaros!

**Tenten:** Adiós Lee, que vaya bien.

Y despidiéndose de sus compañeros, se fue a ver a su antiguo maestro, el gran ninja de las enormes cejas y la sonrisa profident!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bueno, se que he tardado muchísimo en poner el capitulo nuevo, pero me han quitado Internet por un tiempo (porque me he cambiado de compañía) y no he podido conectarme en ningún sitio (la autora llora desconsolada) Así que os pido perdón por el gradisisisimo retardo y espero que os guste este capitulo, gracias por esperar! Besos a todos!


	7. Recuerdas?

CAP. 7 RECUERDAS...?

**Tenten:** Adios Lee, que vaya bien.

Y despidiendose de sus compañeros, se fue a ver a su antiguo maestro, el gran ninja de las enormes cejas y la sonrisa profident!

Cuando se volvieron a quedar solos por enesima vez, se quedaron mirando y un sinfin de recuerdos les vinieron a la cabeza.

**Tenten:** Recuerdas... recuerdas cuando entrenabamos en el bosque? A ti te encantaba ir, y siempre nos quedabamos hasta tarde, pero yo odiaba el bosque de noche.

**Neji:** Je, si, me acuerdo que siempre que pasaba de media noche, te ponias a mirar como una histerica a todos lados por si venia alguien. Te ponias alerta por cualquier ruidito!

**Tenten:** Un buen ninja siempre está alerta! Hasta en los momentos de descanso!

**Neji:** Ya claro...

**Tenten:** Por supuesto ¬¬

Neji abrazó a Tenten y la miró sonriendo.

**Neji:** Pero tambien me acuerdo, cuando después de esos entrenamientos yo sieeempre caia enfermo, y tu estabas ahí para cuidarme.

Tenten: En realidad me lo mandaba Gai-sensei...

**Neji:** Que..?

**Tenten:** Pero me podría haber negado,porque tambien se lo mandaba a Lee y el siempre se escaqueaba, aunque no me lo hubiese dicho Gai-sensei, hubiese ido.

**Neji:** Claro, como siempre estabas encima mio...

Tenten se giró hacia Neji y lo miro levantando una ceja.

**Tenten:** Muy bien, a partir de ahora no me voi a preocupar mas por ti.

**Neji:** No me has dejado terminar.

**Neji:** Estabas encima mio pero me encantaba...

Tenten le miró incredula.

**Tenten:** Pues siempre estabas enfadado porque estuviera contigo.

Neji la abrazó y le dio un beso en su sedoso pelo.

**Neji:** Estaba enfadado de no poder estar contigo, y cuando estabas conmigo, me enfadaba de no poder abrazarte y besarte como lo hago ahora.

Tenten se puso roja y sonrio.

**Tenten:** Neji...

Neji le puso un dedo en los labios y la recosto encima suyo.

**Neji:** Shh... tenemos que dormir.

Así abrazados, se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando vinieron las enfermeras, se quedaron todas en la puerta viendo la tiernsima escena que tenian delante de sus ojos:

_Neji Hyûga, si, el durisimo, fuertisimo y lo mas importante, super hiper mega atractivo Neji Hyûga, dormidito con una mini bata de enfermo, abrazando a su chica tambien dormida._

Ante esa escena, todas las enfermeras que pasaban por ahi, se asomaban para ver que pasaba y se quedaban ahí sin poder apartar la vista.

Poco a poco, la pareja iva despertando, y mientras intentaban abrir los ojos, veian sombras en la puerta, que nada mas terminar de despejarse descubrieron como TODAS las enfermeras del hospital.

**Neji:** Pasa algo...?

Las enfermeras se pusieron todas coloradas y nerviosas, y la mas cercana, logro articular palabra.

**Enfermera:** No, no, que va a pasar? jejeje

**Tenten:** Y que hacen todas ustedes aqui:S

La enfermera rio mas nerviosamente.

**Enfermera:** Nada, simplemente que sois unos de nuestros pacientes mas importantes, y entonces necesitais mas vigilancia. jeje

**Neji:** Claro... bueno una pregunta, cuando nos daran el alta?

**Enfermera:** Pues esperad un momento que lo consulto con el doctor.

En pocos segundos, la muralla de enfermeras se disipo un poco, para dejar pasar a la enfermera jefa, y al volver esta con el doctor, se esfumo del todo por miedo al mismo.

**Dr.Takahashi: **Bueno, os hemos estado oservando estas ultimas horas, y creemos oportuno que ya podeis iros a casa sin ningun problema.

**Tenten:** Muchas gracias Doctor.

En unas horas, todo estuvo preparado para su alta, los dos ivan vestidos como de costumbre, y se dieron un tierno beso recordando todo lo que les habia pasado esos ultimos dias porfin, saliendo de ese hospital, que odiaban y a la vez agradecian que les hubiera unido, cojidos de la mano, para irse juntos y ser felices...

**Fin**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno! He tardado mucho, muchiiiiiisimo, matadme, degolladme hacer lo que querais, pero porfavor, dejadme reviews! Jajajaja Bueno, muchas gracias por odos los que me habeis dejado, y gracias por leer mi fic, asi que ya ha llegado a su final. Muchos Besos : Deray


End file.
